Dango Daikazoku
by Sekar Yamada
Summary: 'Mungkin kau besok dapat kejutan dari Sakura, Sasuke'. "Hikari-chan itu, akan punya...". Berlatar belakang SasuSaku setelah menikah./I can't write summary. Hehehe.../Review please?


Disclaimer: punya saya! Jangan protes! =^= (author ngotot) *sang author dapat shannaro dari fans Naruto di seluruh dunia*. A-ah, cerita Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-san ==' *sang author lemas*

Warning: abal, ngasal, gaje, mungkin OOC, EYD yang acak-acakan (karena nilai bahasa Indonesia sang author juga pas-pasan dengan KKM) dan sisanya terserah kalian…

_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango D__aikazoku_

_Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango, Dango D__aikazoku_

"Selamat tidur ya, Tou-chan!" kata seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berumur 4 tahun tersenyum lebar ke ayahnya yang sedang menungunya untuk tidur. (Kok jadi inget senyuman Naruto-nii, ya? -,- *dichidori Sasuke*)

"Hn. Semoga kau memiliki mimpi indah mala mini, Hikari-chan." Kata ayahnya -Sasuke Uchiha- menepuk pelan mahkota anaknya yang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Terima kasih, Tou-chan!" sang anak –yang diketahui bernama Hikari Uchiha- tersenyum.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tulus kepada anaknya.

Dango Daikazoku

By: Sekar Yamada

My First Fanfic and My First Songfic too.

Dango Daikazoku Song by Chata. CLANNAD opening soundtrack.

Word with Italic and Center is a song lyrics.

This Story is Real From Me. Sorry If My Story is Same with Someone FanFiction Author.

_Y__ancha na yaki dango__ y__asashii an dango_

_S__ukoshi yumemigachi na__ t__sukimi dango_

_O__sumashi goma dango yotsugo kushi dango_

_M__inna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku_

Ckrek-

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Hikari-chan sudah tidur?" kata sang istri, Sakura Haruno, ah salah, sekarang namanya telah menjadi Sakura Uchiha.

Gyuut-

"Hn. Kau menungguku, Sakura-hime?" ucapan yang jarang diucapkan plus pelukan hangat tiba-tiba dari belakang yang diberikan sang suami sukses membuat muka sang istri memerah seperti kesukaannya -tomat.

"Tu-tumben Sasuke-kun memanggilku seperti itu." Kata Sakura menghadap kehadapan sang suami lalu tersenyum manis.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terfikir di otakku barusan." kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"E-ehehehe…" kata Sakura tersenyum manis. Kali ini –entah yang disadari Sakura atau tidak- sukses membuat Sasuke mempunyai sedikit semburat merah di mukanya.

"H-hn." kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang ada di mukanya. (wiiih, Sasuke-nii bias tersipu juga! XD *deathglare dari Sasuke plus shannaro dari Sakura*)

"Sasuke-kun kalau lelah boleh tidur duluan. Aku masih mau duduk disini." kata Sakura melihat ke wajah sang suami yang terlihat sedikit lelah sehabis misinya tadi siang.

"Kau mau apa?" kata Sasuke binggung.

"Lihat!" kata Sakura kearah jendela kamarnya, lebih tepatnya, kamarnya dan suaminya, yang tertutup dan hanya dibaluti *?* oleh gorden tipis berwarna putih.

_A__kachan dango ha itsumo shiawase no naka de_

_T__oshiyori dango ha me wo hosometeru_

"Like a starry night, isn't? I'm right?" Sasuke menidurkan kepalanya dipundak kanan Sakura.

"Yes, you're right Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana? Kau mau tidur duluan?" kata Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya kea rah Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menunggu 'Sakura-hime ku' ini selesai melihat bintang." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Lagi-lagi Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura memerah seperti kesukaannya –tomat. 2-1. (author: ayo, Sasuke-nii! Tendang bolanya! XD. SasuSaku: ini bukan pertandingan bolaaa! *deathglare ke author*. Author: huweee… *nangis di pojokan plus pundung*. Readers: kasihan amat, sih… ckckck…)

"Hmm… Aku tidak pernah tau apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke-ouji kepadaku. Fufufu…" kata Sakura yang sengaja memanggil Sasuke seperti itu.

"E-eh?" kata Sasuke kaget dan –tanpa sepengetahuannya- sedikit semburat merah ada di wajah Sasuke. Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil. 'Yeah, 2 sama, Sasuke-kun!' *inner Sakura*.

"Baiklah, baiklah, 'Sakura-hime mu' ini mau tidur." kata Sakura mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Aku harus membalas perbuatanmu, Sakura-hime." kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai. (author: hoy, hoy, gue masih 14 tahun, jangan nampilin 18+ dong… -,- readers: bacooot! diem aja luuu!. *sang author terkena shannaro dari semua readers*. Author: ampuni ambooo~ *wajah memelas plus puppy eyes agar shannaro dari readers-readers terhenti*. Readers: cepat lanjutkan ceritanya!. Author: h-hai… ==' *mangguk-mangguk lemah*. SasuSaku hanya geleng-geleng kepala.)

"Kyaaa~ mesuuum~". Bagaimana lanjutannya malam itu? Entahlah… Keterangan lebih lanjut, para readers yang terhormat bisa bertanya pada SasuSaku pada keesokan harinya. Semoga yang bertanya tidak masuk rumah sakit karena terkena shannaro-nya Sakura. Ohohoho… ^^ *author di shannaro lagi oleh readers*

.

.

.

*Sasuke POV*

Aku… sedang tertidur, kan?

Kenapa… ada Aniki-baka?

"Sasuke…"

Deg-

Kaa… -san…?

"Sasuke…"

Deg-

Tou… -san…?

"Hey, Sasuke! Kemarilah sebentar!" kata Aniki-baka melambaikan tangannya kearahku dan… tersenyum? Kau mengingatkanku pada saat aku kecil, Aniki-baka!

"Kaa-san…? Tou-san…? Aniki…?" kataku tak bias berkata-kata –karena aku sedang tak percaya yang ada dihadapanku.

_N__akayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo_

_M__achi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo_

_U__sagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama_

_U__reshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete_

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu sedekat ini, Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja, bukan?" kata Kaa-san dengan senyumnya yang lembut, sama seperti senyum Sakura.

"Hn. Terima kasih telah bertanya seperti itu, Kaa-san."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sasuke. Bukankah sebagai orang tua wajar bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hn, betul juga.". Heeey, Sasuke! Kenapa bicaramu tak dirubah sedikit pada saat ini? Kau sedang berbicara dengan orang tuamu, bodoooh!

"Sasuke."

"Ada apa, Tou-san?" aku mengarahkan kepalaku kearah Tou-san.

"Pikirkanlah jalan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu. Bila kau salah jalan, kau akan menyesal nanti."

"Baik."

"Hey, Sasuke."

"Hn?" kali ini aku mengarahkan kepalaku kearah Aniki-baka itu.

"Kau berjanji mengembalikan klan Uchiha, bukan? Kau mau berapa anak?" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Ck, bukan urusanmu!" kataku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku yang sepertinya memerah. Tou-san dan Kaa-san hanya tertawa melihat kami berdua.

"Mungkin besok pagi kau akan dapat kejutan dari Sakura, Sasuke!" hah? kejutan dari Sakura?

"Hey, Aniki-baka! Sejak kapan kau bias melihat masa depan?" kataku datar seolah tak menunjukkan apa yang Aniki-baka katakana barusan dan lupa kalau bias melihatnya lewat sharingan.

"Kalau itu, hanya aku yang tau." (Itachi-nii kok turun derajat jadi ke iklan keju? Bukannya pas itu jadi model terkenal? -,- *di deathglare fans Itachi*)

"Baiklah, salam untuk Sakura ya, Sasuke. Ah, untuk Hikari juga." kata Kaa-san tersenyum. E-eh…?

"Tu-tunggu, kalian mau pergi kemana?" kataku berusaha mencegah mereka pergi.

"Kami akan pergi ke tempat yang seharusnya sekarang kami datangi, Sasuke." kata Kaa-san –yang masih- tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi…!"

"Ingatlah, Sasuke. Kami memang pergi dari hadapanmu, tetapi kami selalu ada di pikiranmu dan hatimu."

"Baiklah, Kaa-san." Kataku seolah melepaskan mereka untuk pergi. Kaa-san hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Kami pergi dulu, Sasuke! Oh iya, sekarang sudah pagi lho." Kata Aniki-baka mengingatkanku. E-eh, tunggu! Sudah pagi? Berarti aku harus bangun!

*End Sasuke POV*

.

.

.

Akhirnya saya yang pegang kendalinya lagi *?*. Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan membuat posisinya terduduk. Sasuke lalu menatap kesebelah kirinya, yang biasanya ia menemukan sang istri masih tertidur lelap di posisi itu. Dan hasilnya? Nihil. Sang istri sudah tidak ada diposisi itu lagi. Lalu ia berjalan kebawah, dan langsung kearah dapur karena ia harap sang istri berada disana. Dugaannya betul. Seorang wanita berambut panjang yang memiliki warna merah muda itu sedang sibuk dengan peralatan dandannya, eh maksud saya peralatan dapurnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas melihat sang 'hime' nya itu sedang asik dengan peralatan dapurnya.

Gyuuut-

"E-eh, Sasuke-kun, kau mengagetkanku saja. Bisakah kau menunggu dimeja makan saja?" kata Sakura yang ingin membuat 'acaranya' itu kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin memelukmu selama kau memasak." Entah ini badmood sehabis bangun tidur atau dia sedang memikirkan mimpinya tadi.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau jadi manja begini? Aku kan jadi susah memasak." Kata Sakura mengeluh.

"Tidak mau." Kata Sasuke tegas. (astaga Sasuke-nii, padahal kalau kau keberatan kalau aku memelukmu -,- *dibakar hidup-hidup oleh semua readers*)

'Hm… apa 'kartu as' kukeluarkan sekarang saja, ya?'

"Sasuke-kun~, kalau kamu memelukku saat aku sedang memasank, tomatnya tidak bias terpotong rata, lho~" kata Sakura -sengaja- mengeluarkan suara manjanya.

"Hah… Baiklah, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. 'Hah… Ternyata 'kartu as'ku ampuh juga'

"Sakura."

"Hn?" kata Sakura melanjutkan 'acaranya' kembai tanpa menengok kearah Sasuke.

"Mau mandi bersamaku, Sakura-hime?"

"Tentu saja iya, e-eh? Tentu saja tidak! Dasar mesum~! Cepat mandi sana~!" kata Sakura terhenti sebentar dari 'acaranya'. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian…

"Itadakimasu~!"

Sarapan dikeluarga Uchiha ini dimulai. Tak ada yang berbicara? Tentu saja, Sasuke menerapkan aturan untuk diam selama sedang makan.

Yah sambil menunggu, saya juga ikut makan chiffon strawberry. Mereknya? Tak usah tau. Rasanya? Tentu saja enak! Ah, lembutnya, aduh! (readers: lu bacot amat sih! Ga penting pula!. Author: *pundung -lagi-*)

"Ah, selesai~ oh iya, Kaa-chan!"

"Hn? Ada apa, Hikari-chan?"

"Aku mau punya adik~ aku sampai mimpi menggendong adik tadi malam~"

Pruf-

Sasuke –tidak sengaja- mengeluarkan susu vanilanya yang tadi sedang ia minum.

"To-tou-chan tidak apa-apa? Apa Hikari salah?" kata Hikari merasa bersalah mengganggu 'acara' minum susu ayahnya.

"T-tou-chan tidak apa-apa. Uhuk… Uhuk… Hikari-chan, untuk masalah itu-"

"Hikari-chan tunggu saja beberapa bulan, nanti Hikari-chan pasti bisa mneggendong adikmu sendiri." kata Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Eh?"

'_Mungkin besok pagi kau akan dapat kejutan dari Sakura, Sasuke!'_

_N__akayoshi dango te wo tsunagi ookina marui wa ni naru yo_

_M__achi wo tsukuri dango boshi no ue minna de waraiau yo_

_U__sagi mo sora de te wo futtemiteru dekkai otsukisama_

_U__reshii koto kanashii koto mo zenbu marumete_

"Haaa? Apa maksud Kaa-chan?" ucap Hikari polos.

Sakura langsung mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Hikari dan berkata… "Hikari-chan itu akan punya adik…"

"A-asyiiik, aku akan punya adik!" kata Hikari terloncat-locat didekat kursinya yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri sejak Sakura membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"A-anu, Sasuke-kun… Maaf aku baru bilang sekarang dan tidak bilang langsung padamu… " kata Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dengan mata HHC –Harap-Harap Cemas.

"Hn, tak apa. Berarti kau membantuku untuk mengembalikan klan Uchiha secepatnya." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah sedikit… menyeringai?

"Ma-makanya, jagan berpikiran mesum terus~" kata Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan yah, tentu dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ah, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, aku ada janji bermain dengan Daija-kun –anak Naruto dan Hinata."

Sakura pergi kearah anak tunggalnya itu yang sudah bearada diambang *?* pintu menuju keluar. "Baiklah, hati-hati ya." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada anaknya itu.

"Roger, Kaa-chan~" kata Hikari menaruh tangannya di kepala, seolah-olah ia hormat pada seorang kapten kapal. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

Dar-

Tanda pintu yang sudah ditutup dari luar oleh salah satu anggota keluarga Uchiha itu.

Gyut-

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melihat sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau dan Hikari dapat salam dari Kaa-san melalui mimpi."

"Umm… Lalu, apakah ini yang membuatmu dari tadi manja padaku, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, bisa lepaskan dulu pelukanmu? Aku mau mandi dulu lalu nanti aku akan ke rumah sakit. Kau ada misi?"

"Pertanyaanmu banyak sekali." Kata Sasuke menyeritkan dahi.

"Jawablah, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hari ini aku tidak ada misi." Kata Sasuke melepas pelukannya perlahan-lahan.

"Baguslah. Berarti kamu di rumah sendiri ya,."

"Hn, Sakura-hime."

Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat suaminya itu. Kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan jarak kepalanya dan…

.

CUP

.

Sebuah ciuman pagi telah berhasil dilakukan pada istrinya.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-hime."

"Aishiteru moo, Sasuke-ouji."

_D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, Dango D__aikazoku_

_D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango daikazoku_

_D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, Dango, Dango D__aikazoku_

_D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, D__ango__, Dango D__aikazoku_

.

.

.

Fin.

Yosh, selesai juga mengopi fic ini dari iPod (dengan banyak perubahan tentunya). Tak kusangka hasilnya banyak juga. Hahaha…

Sakura: hey author, sekarang kami bertiga boleh pergi kan?

Author: hemm… yah, baiklah. Nanti kalian kupinjam *?* lagi, ya! XD *angel smile*

Readers: apa yang kau maksud 'minjam', author?

Author: a-ah, itu… la-lari! *mulai kabur*

Readers: hey, jelaskan dulu maksudmu, author! *mulai ngejar author*

Author: a-ah, sebelum saya tidak bisa bicara karena lelah, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih yang telah membaca fic saya walaupun tidak meringankan radang otot saya. Oh iya, saya minta R.E.V.I.E.W nya ya ^^. Jaa, minna~

Readers: hoooy, author!

Sakura: ayo kita pulang saja, Sasuke-kun, Hikari-chan.

Sasuke: Hn. Ayo.

Hikari: ayo, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan! *semangat*

Author: gyaaa!


End file.
